cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kht48/Q And A!
This is the official Q and A!! Ask me anything you like! Except anything extremely personal.... :/. So, beam me up! (Yes, I am a geek.) From CookiesNWaffles: Q: Is there any other handicaps you have put certain songs when you play them? A: No, not yet. The next couple of handicaps I do though will be hand based since I am VERY double jointed in my fingers. From DSZ9: Q: Chunky/Crispy bacon? A: I like it where it's "just right", because I do not like it too crispy because then it tastes burnt, not have I ever tried it chunky. Since the bacon I have is actually fried in water to get rid of the grease. Q: Which Cookie brand? A Any cookie brand that has: A) Cream in the center B) Soft and chewy C) Comes in a huge flavor variety Q: Why did the chicken cross the road? A: Trick question the chicken was an alpaca! Q: Games besides Cytus/Deemo/Just Dance? A: Not so much in rythym games, but I do have a love for games that have any fantastical sense into them. Recently I found out about a game released in 2011 as well called Child Of Eden. It's about a girl named Lumi who was the first person born in space (9/11/19). She sent musical passages down to earth about her dreams to see what it feels like on earth, but sadly, she died at 18. However, an orginization recorded all of her DNA and data and plans to put it into an artificial being. This was called Project Lumi. The player's objective was to save Project Lumi, which is at near completion. If completed she has become existent to Earth and her dreams are fulfilled. Q: Why are you named KHT48? A: I named myself Kht48 because I am a huge fan of AKB48 as well its sister groups. I am also an all-around fan of Jpop. Q: Plans for ze wiki? A: Soon, not now, but soon. :) From Minseo2000 Q: Have you tried playing Cytus with your toes? A: Actually, I have. I mastered Alive: The New World on Hard using my big toe and got a TP100! Q: Why do you have 2 Q&A blogs? A: I abandoned the other one, I just don't know how to delete it. Q: Did you ever rage-quit Cytus before? A: No, but I have rage quitted Deemo a bunch of times since it kept crashing. From CookiesAndWaffles: Q: First MM on level 9? A: I have actually never mastered anything on 9 yet. I have matered 1,2,3,4,5,6,7, and 8, but no, not 9. Q: Favorite song genre: A: I feel like I am a genre pioneer, I like discovering new genres, so I kinda don't know. Q: Looking forward to Windows 9? A: I use Microsoft. XD Q: Any random achievements on Cytus? A: I once mastered Slit 1 without even knowing.... does that count? Q: What is your raitio from natural to practice? A: 55:45. Category:Blog posts